


his favourite colour is yellow.

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Brain Tumour, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, a soulmate au, and then losts of sadness, im really fucking sorry, partly follows canon, sort of canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie and Eddie have always seen the colours.





	his favourite colour is yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> author note: i have very little medical knowdlege so im sorry if the terminology was off and not consistent with real life.  
> another author note: i haven’t edited this properly, that will come soon.

Richie hadn’t ever had to worry about colours. From the age of eight, his world burst into colour and he’d had those colours around him since then. They were more vivid when he finally kissed Eddie, but they’d been there all the same.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Richie asked Eddie as they lay curled up on the couch together, a movie playing idly in the background.

“You screamed, saying you saw how blue the sky was,” Richie chuckled at the memory, “blue had always been my favourite colour”.

“I was wearing a huge yellow sweater, it was the first colour you saw” Eddie grinned up at his boyfriend. They’d been inseparable the moment the colours burst. They had their moments, when the red was vivid and they argued. But Richie knew without those days, they wouldn’t be where they are today.

“Stan used to get so antsy about not seeing the colours, until he met Mike of course” Richie sighed. Stan’s usual rigidity was dismissed as soon as he lay eyes in Mike. Bev and Ben came soon after, the two girls of the group being so shy and bashful about their new view of the word. Bill was last, it wasn’t until college and Eddie got an excited call from Bill about a girl with beautiful green eyes called Audra.

*

The doctors office was a stagnant white, the pair felt so crushed by the stiffness of it. Doctor McCarthy crossed his arms in front of him, Richie could tell he was willing the words to come out.

“The tumour, it’s cancerous” Eddie stilled at the word, Richie’s leg stopped its usual bounce as the white took over and became to intense for him.

“We can operate, but I have to be honest Mr Tozier, the success rate isn’t high for such a progressed tumour” the doctor was bluntly honest, Richie wanted to scream at him. For him just to say that his Eds would be fine. That his brain wasn’t slowly eating itself. Richie locked his fingers around Eddie’s, feeling the small gold band. They’d married two years before, a small affair with those they deemed important.  
     Endless hospital appointments filled their time, Eddie more and more exhausted after the last. Richie hated it. His usual vivacious and fiery husband was slipping, tell tale signs of him losing hope. Richie was persistent, asking about treatment but Eddie watched on with an empty look. He was slowly, but surely, losing his fight against the evil in his brain.

“Rich,” Eddie’s voice called from their room.

“Hey baby” Richie held a glass of water and Eddie’s pills in one hand. Eddie was sweating, the pain evident across his tired face. Richie wanted to hold him but sometimes even the touch was painful for his husband. Eddie took the drugs, frowning as he swallowed thickly.

“Stay in here tonight? With me?” Eddie asked, they hadn’t been able to share a bed in a while due to Eddie’s pain. Richie felt his eyes well, as he slipped into bed next to his husband - keeping his distance until Eddie pulled him closer softly.

“I love you Richie, I really do” Eddie sighed into his chest, Richie could feel the wetness on his shirt.

“I love you too baby” Richie kissed his husbands head, holding him as close as possible without hurting him.

*

‘The treatment isn’t working, it’s too progressed’. The words burned into Richie’s brain, as Eddie turned away and looked out of the window of his hospital room. The sun was shining in the baby blue sky, Richie watched Eddie’s face crumble.

“How long?” Richie choked out, trying to keep composed.

“A month without any medication” the doctor looked pained to have to say it, Richie almost sympathised with him.

“I don’t want anymore drugs” Eddie croaked out, soft brown eyes meeting his husbands. Richie nodded in response, the pills had been wearing Eddie away too much.

“Can he come home?” Richie asked, the doctor looked towards Eddie for minute before nodding.

*

It was a beautiful day in August, the first time in a while Eddie had been able to get out of bed without crying in agony. He’d begged to be taken out, they sat next to each other in Central Park. Richie remembered when they’d first moved here, their stuff was barely unpacked before they took a long walk around the city. Central Park became a go to spot for them, when they needed some time together away from work.

“It’s all so beautiful” Eddie quietly, head resting on Richie’s shoulder. A mother walked past with her toddler, the child’s chubby cheeks red with a grin. The mom matched her face, Richie wished Eddie got time to have that. Twenty nine was too young to be considering funeral fucking arrangements. Richie looked down at Eddie, a soft yellow beanie covering his head. Richie, in that moment, thought Eddie resonated with the sun. Richie’s light and guidance was Eddie. He hated to think how it would be without him.

“It really is, Eds” Richie smiled softly down at him, willing the tears not to spill.

“We had a good run, didn’t we?” Eddie’s voice was strained. Richie thought back to when they were kids, running through the Barrens with water splashing at their bare ankles. Or when they finally got the courage to jump into the Quarry, their laughter echoing off the walls. Richie remembered first kisses, fights, fucks and everything in between.

“We really did baby, we did” Richie sighed, feeling content for the first time in a while. A painful while it had been. Eddie finally looked up, soft brown eyes meeting Richie’s. Richie hoped he never forget the colour of Eddie’s irises.

“Love you, Trashmouth” Eddie quipped with humour in his tone.

“And I love you, Spaghetti man” the nickname rolled off his tongue with ease. He placed a soft kiss to his husbands lips, swiping a thumb across his cheek.   
    Richie knew Eddie was gone as soon as he opened his eyes. The room had no colours, the yellow of their living room was no longer there. He stood up numbly, automatically dialling a number all too familiar.

“Rich, Rich it’s two am” Stan spoke frantically, Richie’s silence was deafening.

“He’s gone Stan” Richie’s voice felt foreign in itself. Like it didn’t belong to him anymore.

“Call the hospital, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Stan’s was firm but there was an unsteadiness in his voice. Richie did as he was told, not taking a second look at the couch. He knew Eddie would look like he was sleeping but Richie knew better. His Eddie was gone. So were the colours that once decorated his life. Yellows and blues, oranges and reds. All gone the second Eddie left.  
Stan rushed through the door as the paramedics arrived, immediately pulling Richie into a hug.

“I called Bill, Mike’s going to call the others” Stan whispered into Richie’s hair as Richie clung to his pyjama shirt.

“Bill! I fucking forgot to call Bill, Eddie would be so pissed” Richie said hysterically, Stan just pulled him closer - holding onto him for dear life it seemed.

*

Richie hated not being able to see the colours, Bev had described the yellow flowers that adorned the polished wood of Eddie’s coffin. Richie could barely stomach the funeral, leaving the wake early for Central Park. It wasn’t the same without Eddie by his side. There wasn’t the crisp green grass, the shining blue sky with candy floss clouds. It was all grey and dark. Deep down, Richie knew Eddie would be cursing him for moping - but grief wasn’t a pretty thing. Richie had had two constants his entire life, his friends and Eddie. Eddie had been there for everything.

“I thought I’d find you here” Richie looked up to see Stan, who took a seat next to him on the bench.

“It’s not the same without the colours” Richie spoke after a few moments of silence. He hadn’t talked to anyone about this yet, he avoided the conversation at all costs.

“You’ve got to remember him, maybe, in time they’ll come back with Eddie in mind” Stan spoke softly. Richie closed his eyes for a second, he was greeted by the soft brown he’d seen since that September day twenty one years ago.

“I hope so Stan, I really do” Richie replied when he opened his eyes. All he wanted was the yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> me: write some cute fluff  
> also me: break some hearts bitch 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
